


Pick a number sweetheart

by Probablywinchesterporn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Reader, Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader Smut, Established Dean Winchester/Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probablywinchesterporn/pseuds/Probablywinchesterporn
Summary: Based off of our lovely anon’s request: “hey there! can i request a dean winchester x reader imagine where there dating and he’s been going on a lot of hunts lately while the reader stays home cause she’s not into hunting and she’s shy and she’s sexually frustrated and misses dean but doesn’t tell him and one day he notices what’s happening with her and he’s like “pick a number” and she picks like 4 or something and that’s how many orgasms he gives her. sorry if this is weird but if you write this thank you!”





	Pick a number sweetheart

Two months. It had been two months since you and Dean had any real time together, and it was really starting to get to you, No matter how much you tried to masturbate, use any sex toys, nothing compared so you just stopped after the first two weeks. That wasn’t necessarily a good idea because you just became more irritated and frustrated.

To make things worse you were always so shy, You’d never speak up about problems and especially not to Dean. You thought that he didn’t notice but nothing gets past that man.

Dean noticed over the course of three weeks that you had been a little weird with him. He’d come back from a weeks hunt and he’d be gone on a another one the next day, No breaks. Yes of course you felt bad about the fact that he wasn’t getting a break but you didn’t care, at this point you just needed him.

Today was the day. Dean FINALLY spoke up about it.

‘‘Hey sweetheart’’ He hummed putting his duffel down, and walking over to you giving you a quick peck on the cheek. You gave him a kind but frustrated smile and he sighed softly. ‘‘C’mon, come sit down and talk to me.’‘ He told you grabbing your hand with his much larger one dragging you to the couch, ‘‘Whats up?’‘ He asked. He knew exactly what was wrong but he wanted to hear it from your mouth.

You sat down next to him and almost purred as he placed his hand on the small of your back, rubbing with his thumb, Even the smallest of touches from him wound you up tighter. You sighed playing with your thumbs and he watched you with a small sigh.

‘‘Pick a number sweetheart.’‘ He hummed his voice becoming lower, sending a shiver down your spine.

‘‘Wh-What?’‘ You asked your cheeks going a light shade of rose.

A small smirk appeared on the eldest Winchesters face and he scooted closer pressing kisses over your jaw, leading up to your ear nipping softly at it, ‘’Pick. A. Number.’’ He growled lowly.

‘‘Uh-Uh I don’t know 6′‘ You stuttered now feeling incredibly warm because of the handsome man kissing at your neck and jaw. That answer made Dean smirk and he slid onto the floor looking up at you from his position between your legs, He hummed softly and ran his hands over your thighs, making your knees weak. 

‘‘De what are you doing?’‘ You breathed watching his movements carefully as he went to unbutton your jeans, popping the button open with ease making you raise your hips instinctively as he pulled them down to your ankles and pulled them off, showing off your gorgeous black lacy underwear, You could hear Dean mutter something under his breath and squeeze your thighs a little.

He kissed up your thighs nipping softly leaving sloppy kiss marks as he did so before he got to your underwear pressing soft kisses against your clothed pussy, you gave a gasp pushing your hips forward eagerly for him. Dean just chuckled holding you by your hips keeping you still as he started to mouth at your heat flicking his tongue over your clothed clit, making you moan as you bit your bottom lip running your hands into his hair, ‘’De~’’ You moaned just needing more of him.

He chuckled lowly as he continued to tease you feeling how wet you were becoming through your lacy underwear, He soon enough had you begging for him to make you cum and lets be honest he wasn’t gonna say no. He easily ripped your underwear from you and let out a low hum as he saw your now naked sex dripping with arousal ‘’God you’re fucking gorgeous’’ He hummed leaving a trail of kisses up your thigh, before he barely pressed his lips to your clit you were already whining for him ‘’Dean please, You’ve made me wait long enough’’ You breathed and he nodded before sucking your clit into his mouth with a hum letting his mouth vibrate against you.

Your hands immediately gripped at his hair causing him to grunt around your clit sending more vibrations through you, He lapped and sucked at the sensitive bud for a while making you cum over and over using just his tongue and your clit, occasionally teasing your hole with his finger just to make you cum, he got four orgasms out of just teasing your clit. He loved this. Listening to his gorgeous girl moan and cry out his name as he continued before he moved his tongue down to your entrance fucking it into your hole making you cry out trying to force his head to move faster and deeper. You wanted more, Scrap that. You needed more.

‘‘Dean please’‘ You begged a sweaty limp mess on the couch, You felt like you couldn’t cum anymore, like it was impossible before he thrusted two of his fingers into you easily. making you throw your head against the back of the couch and moan ‘‘Dean I need it please!’‘ You almost cried.

Dean palmed his hard on through his now incredibly tight jeans and lifted his mouth from your clit with a pop ‘’C’mon baby tell me what you want.’’ He purred his voice slick with arousal.

You brought a pillow to your face not wanting to say it. You felt dirty when you did and that’s what Dean loved. He loved when this shy innocent girl by the name of Y/N became this dirty slutty woman for him, god he could bust at just the though.

You whimpered and bit the pillow ‘’Wanna cum.. On your cock’’ You mumbled out through moans and whimpers. Which made Dean smirk ‘’I’m sorry, You wanna repeat that princess? maybe a little louder’’ He groaned and you glared at him.

‘’Fuck Dean please I want you to fuck me, I need your cock’’ You moaned out all flustered and embarrassed, The noise he made in response was almost animalistic ‘’Okay baby once more on my fingers then i’m gonna fill you right up you have my word’’ He told you as he fucked his fingers harder and faster into you making you squirm and moan as he built up your orgasm until you were on the brink of cumming ‘’De! De I’m gonna cum baby’’ You repeated as he watched your face light up as he hit your sweet spot, your mouth making a perfect ‘O’ shape as you came all over his fingers muttering slurs and unrecognisable praises as he slowly pulled his fingers out licking them clean.

He stood up and smirked as he started to undo his belt, ‘’You better be ready baby because this last ones gonna be a big one’’ He purred as he stripped down.

‘’Bring it on.’’ You smirked.


End file.
